


One Fine Morning

by Faiz



Series: Lessons in Domesticity [7]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase learns that even after all of Riley's complaints of living on a ranch, that it was still the place he called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Morning

Chase awoke with a start that morning, and not because of the sounds of cars roaring past his window, or from the sound of his uni roommate dropping another pan on accident while trying to make breakfast before his summer classes. No, Chase woke up because of how quiet it was. It was almost disconcerting waking up and only hearing the distant sounds of sheeps bleating and birds chirping. It was enough to remind Chase that he wasn’t in Amber Beach, or even in Auckland. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed, realizing that Riley wasn’t next to him. He looked around the darkened room, not really seeing much but remembering Riley’s flushed face as he showed Chase around his room.

It had made Chase laugh, seeing Riley get so embarrassed over the more childish things in his room, like the multitude of puzzles and lego that he still had, or the worn stuffed dog that was on his bed. But Chase just put an arm around Riley’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. He liked Riley’s room, and really, his entire home. He thought he was incredibly lucky that he was able to visit Riley’s place for a few days, even if the reasoning for it wasn’t exactly stellar. One of Riley’s cousins who had been helping out on the ranch got extremely ill, so for a few days Riley and Matt agreed to come home to help out while their cousin recovered. 

Riley had wanted to bring Chase along, and the remaining three rangers and Kendall had assured them that they’d be okay without them. So off the three went, and now Chase was sitting alone in Riley’s dark room. It didn’t really surprise him much though, waking up alone. Riley had always woken up before him, back in Amber Beach and here. He was at least happy that Riley was sleeping through the nights, which didn’t happen as often as it should back in Amber Beach. Riley always said it was because there was too much noise and it took him a long time to fall asleep. Chase always thought him crazy, but being here on their ranch now, he could see why.

Chase was usually the last one awake, but given that it was still dark outside, Chase figured that Riley woke up even earlier than normal. He stretched and stood up, stumbling over to turn on the light. At that moment, he heard a horse’s whinny come from the yard, and Chase looked out the window that looked out into the vast expanse of Riley’s ‘backyard’. He could see two dark blobs in the distance. He quietly left the room and exited the house, shivering slightly as the cool breeze of the early morning washed over him while he slipped on a jacket. He hadn’t bothered with shoes, instead his feet grew slightly damp as he stepped onto the cold dewy grass, looking out into the fields that belonged to Riley’s family. 

He had grown up in a tiny flat in Auckland, and never really traveled much because he didn’t have the money for it. Seeing this was...amazing. He couldn’t believe this was where Riley had grown up. Riley had grown up exploring his own home, and Chase was stuck in a tiny flat. He could see the dark blobs becoming sharper and clear as they approached, and sure enough both Riley and Matt were both laughing excitedly as they raced each other on horseback, calling out names at each other and egging their horses on as they galloped around. The sun was starting to rise, and Chase could start to see Riley’s features as they got nearer. His mouth was in a wide grin, his hair he hadn’t even bothered to style that morning, and it was flying in all directions as he turned and yelled something out to his brother, who was close behind him. His hat was dangerously close to falling off his head.

Chase was left slightly awed, just watching Riley on horseback. This was so purely _Riley_ , completely without worry. Even back in Amber Beach when he was with Chase or with his uncles, he could always feel Riley being reserved, holding back. Here, in the early hours of the morning he wasn’t holding anything back. Chase had thought Riley was strange at first, he was a smart kid. Something like that deserved going to a really prestigious uni and getting some really smart sounding job. But no, he had asked Riley what he wanted to do for university, and he shrugged, and said he’d probably get some agricultural major. Before, Chase had thought that was crazy. Despite Riley’s complaints about working on a ranch, now Chase figured he never really did hate it. He just wanted to see the world a bit.

It made sense to Chase now.

“Be glad that our Ma isn’t out here now, Kiwi boy.” Matt drawled at him as both he and Riley approached him, both of them completely windswept gently ‘woah’-ing their horses to a stop. “She’d drag you back inside and scold you for not wearing shoes outside.”

Chase gave Matt a half-grin and a nod. “Yeah, thanks.” Though it was true, despite any anxiety he and Riley had had about it before, Mrs. Griffin had immediately taken to Chase and treated him like her own son. (‘More like royalty, she’s not making you do any chores.’ Riley had complained.)

“Do you want to ride with me?” Riley asked, looking at Chase hopefully. “I’ll be a lot slower, don’t worry.”

Chase looked apprehensively at the horse. “I...don’t know…”

“Come on now, you made Riley try and learn skateboarding. Shouldn’t a good boyfriend repay the favor?” Matt commented casually. “Or are you too much of a city boy to handle it?”

It was so obvious that Matt was purposely egging him on. So completely obvious. And Chase fell straight for it, as he gave Riley a fierce nod, but feeling his cheeks warm up slightly as Riley’s face lit up and he got off the horse so he could teach Chase how to get on himself. 

“Well, you two have fun with that.” Matt gave Chase a smirk before he rode off, leaving them alone.

“Your brother loves to torment me.” Chase mumbled, apprehensiveness back as he looked at Riley’s horse.

“Only because you’re my boyfriend.” Riley leaned in and kissed him. “Now come on, it’s not that difficult. I’ll be here to take care of you.”

And that little sentence was enough to give Chase a bit more confidence, though it still took him about four tries to get on the horse. He felt shaking and wobbly, sitting behind Riley with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Riley beckoned his horse to start walking slowly. 

“See, this isn’t so bad, is it?” Riley asked him.

“I guess…” Chase opened his eyes, looking around. Riley beckoned the horse to go into a trot, and Chase immediately tightened his grip on Riley’s waist. “Fuckin’ hell.”

“Language, Chase. My mom can hear curse words from miles away.”

“No she can’t!...Can she?” Chase asked.

“Of course not, you dummy.” Riley laughed. “Come on, we can go faster, right?” 

That tone in his voice...It was just like the same passion he had in his eyes this morning when Chase had first walked out. And against his better judgement he nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

Riley let out an excited holler as his horse broke out into a full gallop, and the scream that Chase let out was a bit less manly than he had hoped for.


End file.
